Super Spy Elsa
by Rosie2009
Summary: Elsa and Olaf are on Mission Impossible: spy on Anna and Kristoff while they're on a date. Elsa and Anna sisterly stuff. Not romantic junk. I do not own Disney... Read and review!


It's been thirty minutes. I'm worried sick. They've been gone too long. No, stop. Be rational, Elsa. They're going on a picnic. Still I worry about them. By them I mean my wonderful sister Anna. She's only known Kristoff for a few days. I guess I'm just a bit uneasy after the whole ordeal with Hans. But the thing is that I've just got my sister back and I'm not going to let anything or anyone harm her.

"Hi, Elsa. What are you doing?" I jump a bit and turn quickly. I'm greeted with the warm, friendly smile of Olaf. After I consider what he said, I stop my pacing and glance at the paperwork strayed across my desk. I sigh and sit down in my chair.

"Not much of anything, Olaf. What have you been doing?"

"I've been looking for Sven. Are you sure nothing is wrong? You look upset." Olaf eyes me skeptically. I close my eyes and rest my head in my hand.

"Sven took Anna and Kristoff to their date. They're having a picnic in the forest today." Olaf suddenly smiles.

"I'm glad that Anna and Kristoff can spend some alone time together." I can't stop the involuntary sigh that comes at the mention of Anna, Kristoff, and "alone time" in the same sentence. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm worried about Anna, Olaf. This Kristoff guy seems nice enough, but what if-"

"If you're so worried about them, why don't you go see how they're doing and then come back to the castle?" Olaf asks. I light up. That's an excellent idea! I'd go, feel better, then come right back.

"Olaf, you're a genius! I'll be right back!" I run down the hallway and slide down the railing on the stairs. I run through the halls and notice a bicycle leaning against the wall. This little gadget will be perfect for getting me to the courtyard fast. I hop on top and start to pedal as hard as I can. When I just start to pick up speed, Kai steps out of a doorway to my left. I slam on my brakes due to the fact that he is right in front of me. He stares at me in shock.

"Queen Elsa, what are you doing?" I grin apologetically.

"I'm going to check on my sister. I'll see you later, Kai!" I pedal away and I'm sure he's still staring. I can't blame him. After all, how often does one see the Snow Queen riding down the halls on a bike?

Finally, I get to the door leading to the outside. I lean the bicycle up against a wall. I'll have to thank Anna later for leaving it out instead of putting it away. I run out and as soon as I get to the center of the courtyard, I begin to put my powers to good use. I make a large, rounded, square-like shape and form legs out of it. I put a few finishing touches, close my eyes, and concentrate really hard. When I open my eyes, my creation is snorting and looking at me with curiosity. I give her a little pat and form a snow flurry above her head like I gave Olaf. Then I hear a voice coming from behind me.

"Wow! You made a snow reindeer! Aww, she's got her own personal snow flurry just like me! Can I name her?" Olaf asks as he comes over to pet her.

"Yeah, of course you can, Olaf." He puts his hand on his chin and thinks. Soon his face is filled with glee and he tugs on my dress.

"What about Eva?" I nod.

"Sounds great to me. I've got to go, Olaf. I'll see you when I get back." I begin to mount Eva when I feel a tug at my dress.

"Can I come too?" I decide that there probably isn't any harm in his going.

"Okay. Hop on."

"Yay! The beautiful Elsa and the brave Olaf are going after Anna and Kristoff! Time for some spy action!" I spur Eva on and she gallops quickly. Hang on, Anna, I'm coming to save- I mean check on you.

We go faster and faster until I begin to get a little nervous. As soon as I even gain an ounce of anxiety, Eva goes super-fast. I look down to see what caused the sudden change in her speed. An ice trail is forming under her feet which must super power her. In no time we arrive close to the area where Anna and Kristoff are having their picnic. I know this because I can hear their voices from where I am standing. Olaf and I creep behind a bush that is really close to them and eavesdrop.

"Oh, Kristoff! It's so nice out here. Thank you for bringing me."

"There's no need to thank me, Anna. I'd do anything for you." Olaf smiles and I have to cover his mouth with my hand to keep him from saying aww. I peek through the brush and see her eating a chocolate covered strawberry. I'll bet it's good. But I don't have time to worry over chocolate. This is about Anna.

"Mmm. That's good." Kristoff chuckles.

"I knew you'd like them. Everyone I know does. My family especially." Hmm. This should be interesting. I'm eager to hear about this family of his.

"How has you family been doing, Kristoff? The last time I saw them, one passed a kidney stone. Is he all right?"

"He's fine. Grand Pabbie asked how you were doing after being frozen in the heart. I told him I thought everything was well. How are you feeling after all that?" I furrow my brow in worry. I haven't asked her if she was okay or not since then. Thankfully, Anna smiles.

"I'm just fine. Actually I'm better than ever. My sister's back, I have a new snowman friend to play with, and I have you: the sweetest guy any girl could ever ask for." Suddenly, before I could stop him, Olaf runs out of the bushes and gives Anna a hug. Her eyes widen ten times their normal size.

"Aww, Anna! You are so sweet! Come give her a big hug, Elsa!" Anna looks at the bushes where Olaf rushed out. I face-palm. Great. Olaf gave me away. Anna finally utters her favorite catch phrase.

"Wait, what?" She gets up and walks over to my bush. I cower down and try to find a place to hide before she sees me. Unfortunately, I can't seem to find one before she discovers me. I'm staring eye to eye with my little sister.

"Hi, Anna. Heh, heh. We were just… I was just…" Anna raised an eyebrow and smirked mischievously.

"You were just spying on Kristoff and me, right?"

"Yes- I mean, no- I mean- well, yes I was. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have but I was so worried. I've just got you back and I can't risk losing you again. The truth is that I can't have you marry someone you just me a few days ago. You don't even know him that well. He could be someone that would hurt you or use you like Hans did."

"Excuse me. I'm right here, you know."

"Sorry. Anyway, this is all my fault. Don't blame Olaf for any of this." Olaf walks over to me and wraps his twiggy arm around my shoulder.

"I was the one who thought of the idea in the first place, Elsa." I turn to Olaf.

"It was completely my fault for going through with it." I turn back to Anna. "Can you ever forgive me?" Suddenly, she smiles and pulls me into a big, warm hug.

"Of course I can, silly. I don't blame you for worrying about me. But for the record, I don't plan on getting married anytime soon." I smile at her. Soon the awkwardness of the situation falls on me like a ton of bricks.

"Well, Olaf and I will let you guys get back to your romantic picnic. Come on, Olaf." I say as I stat to walk toward where we left Eva. I instantly feel a hand on my wrist.

"Would you like to stay and eat with us?" Anna asks.

"Are you sure you want me to after what I've done?" Anna giggles and pulls me back to the picnic area.

"Oh, Elsa. The way you say that sounds like you murdered somebody or something like that." I take a seat on one side of Anna and Olaf goes to play with Sven. I give her the warmest smile that an ice queen like me can manage.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

 **Hello, everyone! I hope you liked it! You guys have no idea how much I enjoy writing these stories. It makes me so happy. Especially when you review. I love that! Anyways, read, review, and most importantly enjoy!**


End file.
